


The death of LeFay

by Jitter



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Death, Drabble, Other, margaret dresden, margaret lefay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitter/pseuds/Jitter





	The death of LeFay

_Margaret LeFay has died._

The dewdrop pixie that had brought her the news cowered before Mab as she sheathed her sword and finished putting on her armor, tilting her head curiously.

"Died?" she asked.

She, of course, knew of LeFay, but then again who in Faerie  _didn’t_  know of LeFay? She was one of the closest mortal associates of her handmaiden, a formidable Wizard who had even managed to procure enough favor to be allowed passage through both Summer and Winter territories. If there was a mortal Mab had expected to live to reach a thousand that would have been Margaret LeFay.

And now she was gone.

"Yes, your Majesty." the pixie piped up, trying hard not to squeak with Mab towering over her. "Died during childbirth."

That caught her off-guard. The terrible and daunting Margaret LeFay, dying from something so… mundane. So…  _mortal_  like childbirth.

She was aware LeFay had a child with the White King, a boy, and she vaguely remembered the Leanansidhe saying she had been appointed Godmother to the unborn child. A mortal this time.

She frowned, “What of the child?”

"The child lives and fares well." the pixie promptly offered.

She nodded and righted her last pieces of armour, and was about to depart for the Hunt. It was the first day of Samhain.

That caused her to pause.

Mab stared outside the window, her eyes narrowing at the night sky, studying the position of the stars.

"A Starborn." she breathed.


End file.
